Child of the Sky Dragon Slayer
by Gamer95
Summary: Wendy Marvell has grown up, now at the ripe age of eighteen, and her kind heart is the same as always. This is shown when she rescues a little boy from a heavy storm, and decides to bring him home with her, and offer him the love and care he has been starved of his entire young life.
1. Chapter 1

"This is simply dreadful..." Carla griped, barely audible over the loud claps of thunder. Wendy giggled in response.

"We're almost home, Carla, don't worry."

An older Wendy Marvell and her Cat Friend, Carla, were rushing through the streets of Magnolia, attempting to get to their house before they drowned in the buckets of rain that were pouring down. Thankfully Carla had planned ahead and brought an umbrella, but it felt like it would collapse due to water weight any second! The rain wasn't Cold, but it was still uncomfortable, due to the amount. Wendy wanted in as quick as possible. Then, a sound got her attention. It sounded like...sobbing. Blinking, she sniffed the air. Beneath the heavy rainfall, she smelled...blood?! That iron-like scent meant extreme trouble. She had to find the source of this! She rushed out from under the umbrella, surprising her exceed friend immensely. "W-Wendy, what on Earthland are you doing?! You'll catch cold!"

Wendy didn't bother, too busy dashing towards the sound. It was becoming increasingly difficult to catch its trail... But eventually, she came to it. Her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness..." She breathed. There, before her was a little boy. He was TINY and frail as a twig...And he was curled up in a ball, shaking and crying, his sobs audible through the heavy downpour.

Without a second thought she ran over to him and snatched him up, dashing away as fast as possible to try to find her apartment. The area was almost completely dark, and she had to act fast. Carla had caught up with her at that point, and the umbrella was held over her head. "Wendy, what in the world happened?" She didn't respond, busy dashing to her apartment which was now in sight. She busts open the door and ran up the stairs as fast as was humanly possible. Carla had caught a glimpse of the little boy, and her eyes widened. She said nothing. Wendy grabbed a log or two, and threw them into the fireplace, setting the kid down and grabbing a match near the fireplace. As she prepared everything, Carla floated down next to the boy and studied him. "Oh...oh my..." Carla gasped, seeing his black eye and broken nose. She looked over to Wendy, who had just finished lighting the fireplace. The bluenette looked downright relieved. She rushed back to the sofa the boy was sitting on and grabbed him, setting him down near the fire. Now that the adrenaline of the situation had faded, Wendy sighed deeply as she inspected the boy. He didn't seem to have even noticed he was in a new area!

"Little boy...?" she asked, giving him a shake

Then, his head snapped up. "H-Huh...?" He looked confused for a moment, then looked scared out of his wits.

He tried to rush away from Wendy, but slipped and hit his head on the floor, which was hardwood. Wendy clasped her hand to her mouth and gasped before snatching him up and cradling him like a baby. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He whimpered in response, and she gave him a sympathetic glance. "...Carla, can you go get the first aid kit please...?" Carla flew off, and Wendy rocked him back and forth. "Don't be scared." She cooed softly, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm not gonna hurt you...I want to protect you." He shook his head and returned to trembling. The pretty blue haired lady was probably lying... But then...her smile...Her smile was so warm and tender... She...she looked nice enough...maybe she WAS nice... He decided to be bold and test it. He snuggled closer to her, eyeing her warily. Wendy giggled and hugged him a little closer. "Aww...There, see? I would NEVER hurt you." She cooed, poking his little tummy. He let out an Eep! And jumped a bit. "Oh, be careful..." Wendy whispered. "I don't want to drop you."

Harry nodded and locked up instantly. "Sorry...You can hit me if you want..."

Wendy was taken aback. "W-What?"

"I...I have to be hit. I have to be punished because I'm a freak. So...It's okay if you do it."

Wendy stayed still for a moment before tears sprung to her eyes. "...No...No!" She exclaimed. "You're NEVER gonna be hit! Never again!" Harry flinched at the volume of her voice. She put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry..." She squeaked. She hugged him once more, rocking him around. "I'm sorry I scared you...I didn't mean it."

"I-It's ok...y-you...d-don't have to apologise..." He whispered.

"No, I do." Wendy whispered. "You're a sensitive little thing...I have to be gentle with you."

"N-No...be mean..." He persisted.

Wendy sniffled and buried his face into his hair. "I won't do that...Never..."

"Y-You have too!" He said, louder.

Wendy gently put her hand over his mouth. "Shhh..." She said, patience clear in her tone. "No I don't. And I'm not going to. That's final...Okay?" He pouted, and let out a little noise of protest. Wendy smiled sadly. "Why are you so mean to yourself? I really don't like it..."

"I-I'm s-s'posed too..." He said.

"No...Please stop. It's all wrong. ALL wrong." He stubbornly shook his head. Wendy gave him her best smile. "Please? For me?"

"F-For...you?" He asked.

"Yes..." Wendy replied softly. "Do it for me."

He stares for a minute before nodding. "Okay...Just for you..."

Wendy giggled and hugged him close. "Aw, you're so sweet." She cooed, nuzzling his cheek.

He blushed and was pecked on the head. Then, Carla arrived. "Wendy! I finally found it!"

"Hurry!" She replied. Carla placed the first aid kit on the counter and Wendy threw it open. She found some cleaner and a cotton ball to clean his cuts. He flinched at the stinging sensation. She stroked his head. "I know...But it will help you, okay?"

"K-Kay..." He whimpered.

Wendy smiled. "Don't worry. Once the stinging goes away, you'll feel better than ever." He whimpered as she wiped him once more. Carla brought an Ice Pack that she handed to Wendy. Instantly, the pack was on Harry's little eye. Harry was surprised that the pack felt...incredibly soothing. He relaxed as he started to feel different...a better, good different. He liked the pretty blue haired woman. She was being nice. He got yet another hug, and he let out a happy noise. Wendy absolutely melted at the little smile on his face. "Aww...cute." She laughed. Carla smiled at her friend's interactions with the boy. Wendy had always had a soft spot for kiddies... Even when she was just a child herself! She happily giggled and adjusted the little boy to a sitting position so he could see the fire and really feel it. He snuggled close to her, seemingly preferring the warmth of her body to the fireplace. Then, a LOUD clap of thunder was heard outside; His eyes widened, he froze up, before suddenly crying again and trembling, diving towards Wendy's bosom. Wendy gasped and held him gently. "Aw...Scared of the storm?" She said softly, stroking his hair. He whimpered and nodded, seeing another flash of lightning, followed by yet another thunderclap. Now he was latching on tightly to her shirt and burying his face into her chest. She rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing things in his ear. "Shh...It's okay, it can't hurt you in here..." He sniffled and relaxed slightly... And then a third clap of thunder occurred. Harry hugged her tighter, whimpering. Wendy just gave him a sad smile and stroked his hair. "Shh..." she whispered, kissing his head. He leaned close into the contact, tearing up. Wendy laughed, kindly. "You like kisses, don't you?"

Harry nodded slowly and hesitantly. "Th-They feel nice..."

"Do you want some more?" she asked. Harry nodded eagerly. She happily kissed his forehead, then gave him a deep squeeze. Harry thought he was with an angel! A pretty pretty angel...he happily stayed as close to her as possible. There were no more claps of thunder...or if there were, they just didn't notice. They stayed close together, until her grandfather clock chimed Ten times. Wendy turned to look at it." Oh...Is it that late already?"

Carla mentioned, "we got back at 9..."

"Oh..." Wendy mumbled. "We should probably eat something, huh?"

"F-Food?!" He asked, louder. Then he covered his mouth. "Sorry..."

"No no! I can tell you need food..." Wendy reassured.

"Oh...Okay..." Harry replied softly. She cooed, then carried him to her small kitchen. He was very clingy. He was clinging so tightly to her dress it felt like it would rip. She didn't mind. It was really, REALLY cute. This kid was just perfect... She just HAD to give him another kiss! So she did. Right onto his cheek! He ate it up and was putty in her hands.

He would simply melt, blushing and laying against her happily. Wendy adored it. She had to release him however, putting him on the counter and turning to make dinner. He was content to just sit and watch with a small smile. She grabbed some ramen and put it off to the side. Reaching into a cabinet, she grabbed a small pot, then went to the sink to fill it with water. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for the night. She let it boil on a stove, set the Ramen in it, then hugged the boy again. "Supper should be ready soon." She said softly.

"K-Kay..." He replied. His voice was so small and cute!

Wendy ruffled his hair gently. He laughed at the affectionate gesture and watched as Wendy stirred. It was just like how he cooked! Soon there was a nice hot bowl in front of him. Just like he had made for the Dursleys that one time! He looked at it, and felt his tummy rumble. He looked back at the woman who had made it, and she gave him a nod. "Go ahead. It's for you." She cooed softly. Harry tried picking up the noodles...with a spoon... He felt incredibly discouraged when they kept slipping off the spoon. He heard a bemused giggling, and looked to the lady holding out a fork for him. "Here, try this!" She chirped kindly. He took it and poked at the noodles again. They slipped off...but then the woman took his hand and spun the fork around, catching the noodles. "There you go. Try it like that!" She explained gently.

He raised them up...and they didn't slip! He giggled happily and gained a proud look. He turned and smiled at Wendy. "I did it!" He said happily. "I did it all by myself!" Wendy decided to let him have this. After all, he was a suffering little boy... He then decided to try it by himself for real this time. He put the fork in, then spun it in a circle, with both hands, adorably. When he pulled it out, he had the noodles all wrapped up on the fork. His eyes widened, and he got a huge smile on his face. "Look! Look, I really did it all by myself this time! See?"

"I do! Good job!" She cooed, kissing the side of his head happily.

He giggled, feeling really, REALLY good about himself. He happily continued eating as thoughts ran through his head. 'I'm not useless! I can eat food with a fork!'

He could cry he was so overjoyed. He stuck to just eating his yummy noodles though. They tasted SO good... He liked the pretty woman. She gave him yummy food. Therefore, he wanted to stay with her. But surely she didn't want him freaking up her house. So he finished his bowl, slid off the counter, and gave her leg a hug. Wendy smiled and picked him up under his armpits. "Aww...you're welcome little guy.." She cooed. Then she kissed him right on the nose. Only to find him blushing madly. She giggled and pinched his cheek gently. He blushed and hid inside her shoulder. She giggled and patted his head. "Aw...So shy..."

She carried him off towards her bedroom, but then he tried to escape. "Um...I...I should probably leave now...You did a lot of good stuff for me, but-"

"Nope!" she exclaimed, carrying him into the bedroom.

"But-"

"You're not going anywhere."

"B-But i've-" he tried protesting, but was shushed.

"You're too little to be out there all alone." She cooed. He whimpered and nodded, tears filling his eyes. She was letting him stay! Wendy giggled and poked his nose gently. "Now...let's get you all nice and snuggly in bed!"

Carla was just watching them interact with a bemused smile on her face. "Aww...Wendy's such a softie..." Wendy blushed at her words and smiled softly.

"I guess I am..." she laughed.

Kissing his forehead, she made her way to her room. She laid him down on the bed, grabbed the unmade blankets, and tucked him in. He smiled. "I-It smells like you..."

Wendy blinked. "Oh? And what do I smell like?" She asked, mirthfully.

"F-Flowers..." he admitted.

Wendy giggled. "Aw, that's so sweet..." Harry blushed and tried to hide under the covers. Wendy, however, was holding onto the blankets to prevent him from doing so. "No no, don't hide. You're cute, don't be embarrassed."

"EEP!" he wanted to hide even more now...

Wendy sighed and stroked his cheek gently. "Cutie...lil, lil cutie..." she whispered

He just blushed further. "Thank you..."

She changed into her PJs real quick, and jumped into bed. Then she pulled him into her chest gently. "Sleepy time..." she whispered

Harry nodded. "Mmkay..."

She smiled and kissed his forehead once more. "Good night, sweetie..."

He just hummed in content and clutched at her shirt. Carla hopped onto the bed and fell asleep herself. "It looks like Wendy's a mother now..." She whispered. "...she is NEVER letting him go.." she giggled. Then she closed her eyes. They all slept happily...


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight poured through the window. A certain white exceed yawned and stretched as she woke. She looked around groggily...and saw Wendy, still fast asleep with Harry in her arms. It was an adorable sight to see. The boy was cuddled so close it was like they had fused. Wendy was holding him so protectively.

Carla smirked as she flew off the bed. It WAS supposed to be Wendy's turn to cook. But she'd take care of this one... Meanwhile, Harry subconsciously felt very different. He felt warm...safe...loved. Something warm was holding him. What was it?

Whatever it was...It smelled like flowers. Suddenly, whatever was holding him began to shift. He began to come into reality, hearing a yawn. He tensed up for a moment before he remembered last night. Miss Wendy!

Said bluenette sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hmm...?" She mumbled sleepily before noticing him and smiling. "Oh...Good morning."

Harry gave her a nervous smile and shrugged.

"H-Hi miss Wendy..." He stuttered.

"Hi, sweetie." Wendy cooed softly, stroking his hair. "I hope you had a good sleep."

Harry nuzzled towards the gentle contact, cooing. It was the nicest feeling he'd ever felt... Wendy giggled.

"Aren't we cuddly?" She said mirthfully, poking his nose. Then she kissed his forehead.

Harry blushed and bit his lip, feeling a tad bashful from the attention. Wendy giggled.

"You're just so cute!"

He covered his eyes and squeaked. "Awww..." Wendy cooed.

The smell of food cooking wafted in through the room. Wendy grinned at the smell. Harry however, looked scared. Didn't he have to cook? Luckily those fears were put to rest when he remembered what she had said yesterday. He didn't have to cook...that was nice.

Wendy smiled and lied back down. "Why don't we relax a bit more until it's ready?" She said, pulling him in close. Harry nodded up at her happily. Wendy cooed at him as her heart lurched. She couldn't help it!

"Cuuuuuuuuuute." She said, hearts in her eyes. He blushed and smiled.

Harry was picked up when Wendy decided to check on the food. Harry giggled as he felt taller than before.

"What's that Harry?"

"I feel tall!" Harry said happily. Wendy smiled.

"That's because you're up with me! One day you'll be as tall as me." Wendy promised.

Harry gasped. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

Wendy nodded with a happy smile.

"But you Gotta eat your veggies okay?" She teased.

Harry nodded. He would eat absolutely ANYTHING. He was grateful to have food at all!

Wendy carried him in to her loyal cat friend making breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Morning Wendy!" She greeted to her.

"Good morning!" Wendy greeted. "Thank you for making breakfast, Carla."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, really."

"Harry?" She supposed he had to have been having some sort of stress induced attack...)

Harry still wanted to know how the cat was taking...cats didn't talk right? But this one could...

"M-Miss Wendy...?" He squeaked.

"Yes?" Wendy asked, patting his head.

"How is the kitty talking...?"

Wendy laughed at his words. He was so innocent.

"Well she's a Magic Kitty! Her name is Carla."

Carla smiled. "A pleasure, darling." She said with a small wave.

Harry giggled and gave a small wave. The kitty talked like a pretty queen or princess. It was cute.

Carla smiled. "It will be ready any moment now..." She said calmly.

Wendy took a seat at her table, placing Harry in her lap. Carla carried the food over a moment later and Harry's mouth watered. Wendy giggled at his reaction.

"Someone's hungry." She said teasingly, patting his head. Harry blushed and mumbled an apology.

Wendy patted his head and face him a hug.

"Don't apologize dear." She replied.

"Sorry..." Wendy giggled.

"You just apologized for apologizing."

Harry blushed as Carla made them plates. Soon enough, Harry was nomming down, hungrily. Wendy laughed. After breakfast, Wendy decided it was time for Harry's bath. He was very stinky...

In fact, she wished she had bathed him earlier... So she set up the tub...But when she got him undressed, she promptly gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. Scars...bruises, bones and tainted flesh. It was a brutal battlefield waged on a body...and it made her speechless.

"Wh-Wha...I..." She collapsed to her knees, overwhelmed by the sight before her. "...How...?"

Harry bit his lip, feeling dreadfully self-conscious. Of course she thought he was ugly...how ugly he must've been...

"What happened...? Why are there so MANY?" She breathed. She knew he had been hurt, but this was clearly long-term...

Harry bit his lip, "w-well deserved punishment..." He said, referring to Vernon.

"No!" Wendy said. "Punishment?! Only a monster would do this as 'punishment!' It's wrong!"

Harry whimpered and teared up at her loud words. He was exposed...weak...open. He was terrified.

Wendy gasped when she realized she had been yelling. "I'm sorry, Harry...Come here..." She said softly, pulling him into her arms. Harry sighed in relief when he discovered she wasn't angry. He reached around and gave a hug back. Wendy felt terrible...

"I'm so sorry..." She spoke softly. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

Harry sniffled. "You don't hate me...?" He asked. Wendy shook her head.

"No one could EVER hate a cutie like you." She said softly, stroking his hair. "Now let's clean you up..."

Harry nodded and Wendy set him in the bath. The water was warm...it made him coo.

Wendy giggled. "Nice, huh?" She said, patting his head.

"Yes miss...it feels good.." He giggled.

Wendy smiled and cleaned him off. "I'm glad you like it." She said cheerfully.

She gave him a good bath, carefully avoiding his scars and bruises and or not hurting them. Harry only winced a few times. It still hurt her.

"...Most of this will go away soon..." She whispered. "...I hope..."

Harry nodded.

"Okay miss Wendy..."

Suddenly she heard her doorbell ring.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" She asked with a small frown.

The door opened downstairs and the formal, boisterous voice filled downstairs. The voice of her guild master.

"Hello Carla. I didn't see Wendy today, is she alright?" Erza Scarlet asked

"Oh yes, of course." Wendy heard Carla reply. "She's just been...ah...preoccupied..."

Erza Scarlet entered the home.

Oh? With what?" she questioned, curiosity in her tone.

"Well, we found a boy..."

"Oh? Has our dear Wendy finally found a boyfriend?" Erza asked.

Carla sighed.

"No...a child. A...very hurt child."

There was silence. Wendy sighed and shut the bathroom door. Harry wasn't ready to meet her...loud teammates yet.

Harry blinked to Wendy.

"W-Who's that downstairs...?" He asked, worried.

"Oh, don't worry. They're my friends. They would never hurt you."

Harry bit his lip harder and nodded. He twiddled his thumbs as she dried him off and set him on the toilet.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded. "Kay..." He squeaked.

Wendy then rushed downstairs to meet Erza. She was sitting on her couch, drinking tea with Carla.

"Erza!"

"Hello, Wendy." Erza said softly. "...I heard what happened."

Wendy nodded and gave her older friend a hug.

"Yeah...its...bad. Really bad Erza..."

Said mage narrowed her eyes. "I see...How bad, exactly?"

Wendy teared up as she remembered what she'd seen...his body...his mindset..

"It was awful..." Wendy said softly. She didn't want to say anything more.

Erza nodded in understanding and gave her younger friend a hug.

"Okay...well, what's he doing currently? Is he eating well?"

"Oh yes." Wendy replied, wiping her eyes. "He had a big breakfast."

"I assume you're treating him properly? Kindly?"

"Of course!"

Carla smiled. "You really had to ask?" Erza chuckled.

"I suppose not."

There was slight scuffling from the corner, and the women looked to see Harry poking his head out from the hallway. Wendy giggled, "oh hey Harry!"

He squeaked and went back behind the corner. Wendy turned to Erza. "I'll talk to him."

She walked over and crouched down near the doorway.

"Harry? What are you doing sweetie?"

"I...I wanted to see who was here..." He squeaked. "But...Now I don't wanna..."

Harry hugged himself and Wendy cooed.

"Erza won't hurt you! She has a soft spot for kiddies."

He looked at her. "I bet she'd love to meet you!" She assured.

Harry bit his lip again, cutely. "S-So...she won't hurt me...?"

"Absolutely not." Wendy assured, patting his head. "Never in a million years."

Harry nodded and shrugged cutely.

"O-Okay...sure..." He giggled.

Wendy grinned and picked him up. "Come on then." She said gently. She carried him over to the living room, and Erza sat up.

"Well hello there..." She greeted. Her eyes widened. "He's...He's...He's..."

"Erza?" Wendy asked, concerned.

"He's so...cute!"

Harry immediately blushed and covered his eyes. Erza only found this cuter and would've swiped Harry into her arms...but remained vigilant.

"So are you well?" She asked him calmly. "Wendy's very kind, isn't she?"

Harry peeked out at her and nodded, whispering, "M-Miss Wendy gave me food..."

Erza grinned at him.

"Well isn't that nice?" She said calmly. He nodded.

There was awkward silence for a moment before Erza shifted into her bandage clothing and came out.

"May I hold him? Please?"

Wendy frowned. "Harry?" She asked.

Harry was much too shocked at the woman who changed clothes. His eyes were wife and his jaw was dropped wide. Erza giggled.

"So can she hold you?" Wendy asked patiently. He collected himself.

"She...won't..hurt me right? You promised...?" He asked

"Of course she won't." Wendy assured. "She's nice."

Harry then nodded, and Wendy gently handed him off. Erza gave him a comfortable hug and rubbed his back gently, as if cradling a baby. Harry then found out what Erza smelled like. She smelled like sugar and spice! It was a nice smell, and Harry found himself relaxing into her embrace. Erza was delighted, and hugged him tighter.

"Ooh, you are ADORABLE!"

He blushed. "Like a little kitten! So cute!" she continued

Wendy laughed as her proud friend gained over a small child. It made her wonder...what would have happened if someone else had found Harry?

Somehow she couldn't imagine life without Harry...

"So Wendy...Did you have plans for him?" Erza asked.

Wendy smiled at her friend sheepishly.

"Uhh...well...I was gonna keep him and... raise him! Yeah!"

Erza closed her eyes and nodded. "A good decision." She praised.

Wendy flashed a piece sign, saying "Harry and I are gonna be super close!" Which made Harry smile.

"Yeah!" He agreed. Then he tried to make a peace sign of his own.

He succeeded and Wendy squealed in joy. She sat down next to Erza on the couch so fast that her hair whipped around at the speed of sound. Wendy immediately hugged Harry, and in return hugged Erza.

Erza blushed. "So... cute..." She mumbled as she looked at them.

Harry took a good look around. If everyone was this nice...he'd have a pretty good life. In fact...it was already great.


End file.
